NUEST - EXO a letter for my Kris
by onniya
Summary: [update chapt 4] "Ren, harusnya aku yg minta maaf... aku sudah bodoh karena memutuskan dirimu.. jika aku punya kesempatan lagi, aku ingin memulai semuanya lagi... dari awal.."
1. a letter

**Author: Onniya**

**Cast:**

**Ren**

**Kris**

**Other cast find by yourself...**

**All P.O.V is Ren's P.O.V**

_Seoul, 1 September 2013_

_Hy Kris gege... !_

_Sudah berapa lama ya aku tidak bertemu denganmu? Aku rasa aku sedikit merindukanmu sekarang..._

_Aku menulis surat... eh bukan surat juga sih, karena aku hanya menulis untuk diriku sendiri, mungkin lebih tepat disebut sebagai curahan hati :3_

_Aku ingin sedikit flashback tentang hubungan kita..._

_Aku harus memulainya dari saat pertama kali kita bertemu..._

_._

_._

_._

_Saat itu, sekitar 2 tahun yang lalu..._

_Aku baru saja selesai mengikuti kelas menggambar di sekolahku, Yongsan High School..._

_Aku memutuskan untuk membolos pada kelas selanjutnya karena aku sedang tidak mood, sebuah alasan sepele tapi itu sangat berpengaruh besar..._

_Lalu aku memutuskan pergi ke sebuah cafe dekat SM office..._

_Dan disanalah aku pertama kali bertemu dengan Kris..._

_Seorang namja yang terlihat sangat keren saat aku pertama kali menatapnya..._

_Dan sepertinya aku jatuh cinta... ya, jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya..._

_._

_._

_._

"oh maaf, aku tidak sengaja..." katanya saat dia tidak sengaja menumpahkan kopi di mantelku.

"oh ya, tidak apa-apa..." kataku sambil membersihkannya dengan tissue.

"yakin tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya lagi

"ya, sungguh..." kataku sambil tersenyum padanya.

_Lalu seseorang bernama Chanyeol datang dan menghampiri kami berdua, lalu Kris menjelaskan bahwa tidak ada apa-apa.._

_Dan saat dia berkata "Hy, namaku Kris.. aku trainee SM" rasanya seperti aku hampir tak sadarkan diri... oh okay itu amat berlebihan :3_

_Dan aku menjawab kalau namaku adalah Ren, aku juga seorang trainee dari pledis.. kau menyahuti "wow,, itu bagus... bolehkah aku minta nomor ponselmu? Mmmm, hanya untuk menambah teman saja.. boleh kan?"_

_Oh Tuhan... itu rasanya seperti aku bisa memeluk Kyuhyun SUJU saat pria setampan itu bilang ingin jadi temanku :3_

_._

_._

_._

_Setelah kejadian di cafe itu, aku pulang ke dorm sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri sepanjang jalan..._

_Ya, sepertinya otakku sudah putus semenjak itu.._

_Dan sesampainya di dorm aku dimarahi habis-habisan oleh Aron hyung,_

_JR, Baekho, dan Minhyun juga mencemaskanku karena aku pulang duluan tanpa memberitahu mereka.._

_Aku hanya tersenyum dan menjelaskan bahwa aku pergi ke cafe... tak perlu mencemaskanku terlalu berlebihan..._

_Setelah itu aku pergi ke kamar, lalu segera mandi..._

_Dan setelah mandi aku mengecek ponselku, dan voila ! aku speechless... Kris mengirimi aku sebuah sms :3_

_._

_._

_._

"hy, Ren... ini Kris.. boleh kau simpan nomorku?" tulisnya.

"oke, aku save nomormu hyung..."

"panggil gege saja..."

"hehehe iya, gege..."

"oke, kalau begitu have a nice dream..."

"oke, have a nice dream too gege-yaa..."

.

.

.

_Minggu terus berganti..._

_Dan kedekatanku dengan Kris gege pun semakin terjalin..._

_Kami sering bertemu seusai aku pulang sekolah ataupun seusai latihan.._

_Kadang juga Kris gege menjemputku..._

_Sampai-sampai tercium bau kecemburuan dari JR yang memang menyukaiku..._

_Ataupun juga dari Hwang Zitao, seorang trainee SM yg juga menyukai gege..._

_Tapi bagaimana ya... aku memang sudah terlanjur menyukai gege dan menganggap JR hanya sebagai sahabat..._

_._

_._

_._

_Sampai pada suatu hari, kau minta aku untuk menemuimu di cafe pukul 11 malam..._

_aku mengiyakan, dan segera pergi secara diam-diam..._

_dan sesampainya di cafe, kau memberiku sebuah kabar buruk..._

_kau bilang bahwa kau akan terbang ke china dan memulai debutmu disana.._

_ya, walaupun baru 2 bulan lagi debutnya dimulai..._

_._

_._

_._

"maaf Ren, aku akan berangkat ke china seminggu lagi... jadi, tinggal seminggu lagi kita bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama..."

"tapi gege... kau tidak bisa melihatku debut bulan depan, dong?" kataku sambil berekspresi sedih.

"aku akan mendownload videomu di youtube..." katanya sambil tertawa.

_._

_._

_._

_Setelah malam itu, aku menghabiskan waktu dengan gege untuk mengunjungi tempat-tempat favorit kami..._

_Dan 2 hari sebelum keberangkatannya..._

_Dia mengajakku pergi untuk bermain ice skating.._

_Dan disanalah dia bilang bahwa dia menyukai seseorang..._

_Saat itu aku sungguh kecewa, tapi aku tetap menunjukkan ekspresi yg biasa saja sambil bertanya "oh ya? siapa orang yg beruntung itu?"_

_Lalu dia menjawab "bagaimana jika orang itu adalah kau?"_

_Aku bingung dengan pernya taan gege, dan akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk mengakui perasaanku saja..._

_Bahwa aku menyukainya.. aku mencintainya.. aku merasakannya sejak pertama kali bertemu dengannya di cafe itu..._

_Dia terlihat terkejut, tapi akhirnya dia memelukku..._

"_aku sungguh mencintaimu Ren-aah... aku tidak bercanda ! bolehkah aku jadi kekasihmu? " katanya._

_Aku hanya mengangguk dan memeluk gege lebih erat lagi..._

_Kini seorang Ren telah officially menjadi kekasih dari Kris.._

_Walau sebentar lagi aku akan berpisah dengannya, aku akan selalu menjaga hatinya disini..._


	2. flashback-1

**All P.O.V is Ren's P.O.V**

_#flashback_

_Incheon, February 2012..._

_Hari ini aku bangun pagi sekali, dan segera mandi lalu berdandan.._

_Dan aku segera pergi ke bandara untuk menemui Kris gege.._

_Pesawatnya akan berangkat ke Beijing pukul 8 pagi.._

_Aku ingin bertemu dengan kekasihku itu untuk terakhir kalinya..._

_Ehm, setidaknya terakhir kali sebelum dia memulai debutnya pada bulan maret.._

_._

_._

_._

"Gege-yaaa..." teriakku saat melihat Kris di bandara.

"Ren-aah..." teriak Kris sambil berlari menghampiriku.

_Yeah, ini persis sekali seperti adegan di drama-drama TV korea :3_

_Banyak orang memandang ke arah kami.._

_Termasuk sepasang mata seorang pria bernama Tao.._

_Dia melirik tajam ke arah kami.._

_Sementara itu, gege menggandeng tanganku dan memperkenalkanku pada anak-anak EXO.._

_._

_._

_._

"annyeong... Ren imnida ! aku trainee dari pledis.. salam kenal yaa" kataku pada mereka semua.

"dia siapamu, ge?" tanya seseorang bernama Baekhyun.

"mmmm... dia belahan jiwaku..." jawab Kris sambil tersipu malu.

"ciieeee..." goda mereka semua.

"kau bukannya salah seorang member Nu'est yg akhir-akhir ini menarik perhatian nitizen karena wajahmu yg cantik?" tanya Chen.

"hehe, iya... aku memang dari grup Nu'est yg akan debut bulan depan..." jawabku.

"ehm... ini sudah jam setengah 8, mari kita masuk ke pesawat.." kata Tao lalu dia pergi mendahului temannya.

"baiklah, aku pergi dulu.. kau hati-hati dan jaga dirimu disini... jangan lupa menghubungiku !" kata Kris lalu memelukku dan segera pergi menyusul temannya.

_Aku diam menatap kepergiannya... dan diam-diam air mata ini jatuh.._

_Aku galau :3_

_._

_._

_._

**Maret 2012...**

_Hari ini adalah hari pertama aku debut sebagai member dari Nu'est yg akan mempromosikan lagu kami yg berjudul "Face"_

_Aku nervous..._

_Tapi ketika aku menerima sebuah pesan kakao talk, wajahku seketika cerah kembali.._

_Aku menerima pesan dari Kris gege, dan aku senang sekali.._

"_kudengar hari ini adalah hari pertama debutmu... fighting Ren-aaahh ! aku mendoakanmu dari sini"_

_Seketika setelah aku membaca pesan itu, manajer memanggil kami untuk mempersiapkan diri untuk tampil..._

_Semua berjalan lancar.. dan aku tidak lagi nervous berkat seseorang yg jauh disana yg telah menyemangatiku..._

_._

_._

_._

**April 2012**

_Sudah sekitar 3 minggu ini kami berada di stage, dan di minggu pertama di bulan april ini kudengar brother group dari EXO M, yaitu EXO K juga melakukan debut..._

_Saat aku berjalan di koridor sebuah stasiun TV, seseorang menyapaku..._

"kau... Ren?" sapanya.

"oh ne, annyeong! Kau?" tanyaku

"oh, aku Baekhyun... temannya Kris... yg dulu kita pernah berjumpa di bandara..." jelasnya.

"oh ya, aku ingat sekarang ! selamat atas debut kalian !" kataku sambil mengulurkan tangan.

"selamat juga karena kau dinobatkan sebagai pria paling cantik oleh nitizen" katanya sambil tertawa.

"ah kau bisa saja..." kataku sambil berlalu meninggalkan Baekhyun.

"Ren-aahhh..." teriak Baekhyun memanggilku lagi.

"ne..." jawabku sambil menoleh ke arahnya.

"mmmm, see you later..." katanya sambil memperlihatkan senyum yg membuat matanya menghilang :3

_Aku sampai lupa... _

_Aku akan mengirim sebuah pesan untuk menyemangati gege..._

"_selamat... akhirnya kau debut juga secara oficially hari ini... aku merindukanmu, cepatlah kembali gegeku..." ketikku _

_Tak lama kemudian dia membalas..._

"_terima kasih sayang, semangat untukmu juga... aku juga merindukanmu... i'll be back soon..."_

_._

_._

_._

**July 2012**

_Bulan ini aku comeback lagi dengan merilis single "action"_

_Dan intensitas komunikasiku dengan Kris ge pun sedikit berkurang.._

_Tidak setiap malam dia menelponku..._

_Dia sibuk, aku juga sibuk..._

_Kami sedikit menjauh, bukan hanya soal jarak..._

_Tapi juga soal hati..._

_Ehm, tapi aku percaya padanya..._

_Aku masih mencintainya..._

_Bagaimanapun dia adalah pacarku..._

_Cinta pertamaku..._

_._

_._

_._

**1 November 2012**

_Hmm, bulan-bulan ini aku memang sedikit banyak waktu luang untukku..._

_Hari-hariku hanya diisi dengan kegiatan sekolah dan sedikit latihan karena comeback selanjutnya baru dimulai sekitar bulan february..._

_Dan saat ini seharusnya aku bisa bersama-sama menghabiskan waktu dengan Kris-ge ku..._

_Oh ya, 2 hari lagi aku akan berulang tahun... 5 hari kemudian gege juga berulang tahun..._

_Bisakah kita merayakannya bersama? :3_

_I really want to do that... i hope so..._

_._

_._

_._

**3 November 2012, pukul 00:00**

"_saengil chukkae hamnida.. saengil chukkae hamnida.. saranghaneun uri Ren-aah... saengil sarang hamnida.." para member dan manager kami bernyani itu tepat di hari ulangtahunku._

"selamat ulang tahun, ini untukmu..." kata JR dan teman-teman lainnya sambil memberikan kado.

_Dan aku lebih sibuk mengecek ponselku..._

_Tak ada satu pesan pun dari Kris-ge..._

_Aah mungkin dia terlalu lelah..._

_Mungkin dia ketiduran..._

_Dan ku buang jauh-jauh pikiranku yg berpikir bahwa dia melupakan ulang-tahunku..._

_..._

_Siang hari, aku masih tetap pergi ke sekolah, dan para fans banyak memberikanku kado..._

_Tapi tetap Kris-ge belum mengirim pesan atau menelponku..._

_Padahal hanya itu yg aku nantikan..._

_Sampai akhirnya malam hari saat aku mengadakan pesta kecil di dorm, Aron hyung memberiku sebuah kejutan..._

_Dia menghadirkan Kris gege..._

_Dan begitu melihatnya, aku langsung berlari memeluk kekasihku itu..._

_Aku bahagia sekali melihatnya..._

"mengapa tidak mengirimiku pesan sama sekali?" tanyaku

"aku merencanakan ini semua, sayang... mianhae.." katanya.

"kau jahat..." kataku sambil tersenyum.

_Dia tidak menjawab, dia hanya tersenyum lalu memelukku..._

_Selanjutnya dia ikut membaur dengan teman-temanku lainnya dalam pesta malam ini.._

_Dia tidak lupa mengajakku berdansa, dan aku memeluk pinggangnya erat saat itu.._

_._

_._

_._

"oh ya... aku lupa memberikanmu ini..." katanya sambil memberikan kotak saat kami hanya duduk berdua di balkon.

"waah, ini kalung dan cincin? Black pearl?" kataku saat membuka kotaknya.

"aku juga memakainya, ini sepasang..." katanya sambil memperlihatkan kalung dan cincinnya juga.

"aah terima kasih..." kataku lalu memeluk Kris-ge.

"mmm, Ren-aah... 3 hari lagi saat aku berulang tahun, aku ingin mengajakmu pergi ke suatu tempat.. seharian... bisakah?" tanyanya.

"boleh saja.. apapun untukmu, gegeku sayang..." kataku sambil memeluknya lagi dan lagi.

_**To be continued**_


	3. flashback-2

**6 November 2012**

_Pagi-pagi sekitar pukul 5, aku sudah bangun dan segera mandi lalu menyiapkan bekal.._

_Hari ini adalah hari yg istimewa.._

_Karena hari ini adalah ulang tahun Kris gege tercinta..._

_Dan hari ini dia mengajakku berkencan, aku pun sudah menyiapkan sebuah kado untuknya juga.._

_Aku juga memasak untukbekal kami berdua.._

_..._

_Tiin tiiin..._

_Suara klakson mobil Kris gege mengisyaratkan aku untuk segera keluar rumah.._

_Dan dia sudah berdiri di depan mobilnya sambil tersenyum saat aku berlari ke arahnya.._

"hei... sudah lama?" tanyaku.

"belum... kajja !" ajaknya.

"kemana?"

"gyeongju ! "

"gyeongju? Pantai? Kita pergi ke pantai?" tanyaku lagi.

"iya... kenapa? Kau tak suka?"

"aku suka sekali... kajja kita berangkat !"

.

.

.

_Sepanjang perjalanan, dia selalu menyanyi... _

_Dia terlihat senang sekali hari ini..._

"_**Saranghandago bulreojul geudae gyeote ittdamyeon..**_

_**Sesange baral geoseo hana eobsneyo..**_

_**Geudae hanaro haengbokhan sarami doena bwayo..**_

_**Ganjikhalgeyo jigeum i uri sarangeul..." (Howl – have i told you)**_

_Dia menyanyikan lagi itu,saat dia kuminta menyanyikan sebuah lagu untukku..._

_Ternyata sebuah lagu dari Howl, salah satu penyanyi favoritku..._

_Sebuah lagu berjudul "have i told you" ,, sebuah lagu yg juga menjadi OST drama "playfull kiss"_

"aku suka lagu itu !" sahutku setelah dia berhenti bernyanyi

"benarkah?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum manis.

"yap ! aku tidak bohong..." jawabku.

"kalau begitu nyanyikan aku sebuah lagu... gantian kan?" pintanya..

_Aku terdiam, lalu sesaat kemudian aku mulai menyanyikan sebuah lagu..._

_..._

"_**Wei ni dang xia kuang feng...**__**  
**__** Shen wei ni de shou hu zhe..**__**  
**__** Yong yuan you wo...**__**  
**__** Jiu suan shi jie dou leng mo..." (EXO M – Angel)**_

_**...**_

"kau menyanyikan laguku?" tanyanya

"lagumu? Bahkan tak ada satu part pun bagianmu..." ledekku sambil menjulurkan lidahku.

"ah anak ini ! oh ya btw, aku bawa sepeda lipat di jok belakang mobil..." katanya.

"bagus,, aku ngantuk sekarang.. aku ingin tidur dulu.." kataku sambil menutupkan topi ke mukaku.

.

.

.

"heh bangun, kita sudah sampai !" Kris membangunkanku.

"omona ! ayoo kita main air gege !" kataku sambil menarik Kris menuju pantai.

_..._

_Selanjutnya kami main air bersama, setelah itu kita berganti baju dan segera makan siang dengan bekal yg telah ku bawa tadi.._

_Kami balapan bersepeda juga.._

_Dan sesekali foto bersama.._

_Sampai pada akhirnya saat kami duduk bersama di sebuah bangku, Kris menanyakan satu hal padaku..._

"Ren-aah... apakah kau mencintaiku? Kenapa kau tak pernah mengatakannya?"

"haruskah aku mengatakannya?"

"aku ingin mendengarnya..."

"mmmm, aku menyukaimu... bagaimanapun aku berusaha untuk tidak menyukaimu, aku tetap tidak bisa karena aku begitu mencintaimu... gege-yaa jeongmal saranghanda..." kataku.

_Kris menatap tajam ke arahku..._

_Lalu pelan-pelan dia mendakatkan bibirnya ke bibirku.._

_Dan dia menciumku... untuk pertama kalinya... my first kiss ..._

"kau tidak apa-apa Ren?" tanyanya

"ah ani,,, Cuma itu adalah ciuman pertamaku..." kataku lalu menunduk malu.

.

.

.

_Setelah itu kami pulang saat sore hari..._

_Dan selama perjalanan, Kris gege diam saja tak seperti tadi saat berangkat..._

_Lalu tiba-tiba Kris gege menghentikan mobilnya di tengah jalan..._

_Lalu dia memintaku untuk turun..._

_..._

"Ren-aah... maaf aku tidak bisa melanjutkan hubunganku denganmu..."

"tapi kenapa? Apa salahku?"

"aku hanya tidak bisa melanjutkannya saja... tapi aku masih mencintaimu..."

"baiklah kalau begitu... oh ya, ini untukmu,,, selamat ulang tahun..." kataku lalu segera menyetop taksi dan pergi dari hadapan Kris.

.

.

.

_Sesampainya di dorm, semua member sedang menonton TV saat aku masuk.._

_Mereka melihat mataku yg basah karena menangis..._

_Aku hanya berhenti sesaat menatap mereka, lalu segera masuk ke kamar.._

_Dan JR langsung berdiri dan menyusulku ke kamar.._

_Dan disana aku mencurahkan semua perasaanku padanya.._

_..._

"hyun... apakah aku ini tidak baik? Apakah aku ini kurang menarik sehingga Kris gege tiba-tiba memutuskan hubungan denganku?" curhatku pada JR,, aku biasa memanggilnya dengan nama aslinya yaitu Kim Jonghyun,

"hey, kau ini perfect... kenapa tiba-tiba berpikir seperti itu... biar saja dia memutuskanmu !"

"Tapi aku sakit, hyun... ini tiba-tiba sekali. Memutuskanku..."

"sudah-sudah, kau jangan menangis lagi yaa... semua akan berlalu, dan kau akan melupakannya ! aku janji akan membantumu untuk melewati masa sulitmu..." katanya sambil menepuk pundakku.

_..._

_Malam itu aku tak bisa tidur..._

_Hari itu adalah hari yg menakutkan bagiku..._

_Bagaimana tidak, 9 bulan aku berpacaran longdistance dengannya.._

_Dan baru 3 hari ini kami bertemu.._

_Tanpa ada masalah apapun, dia memutuskan hubungannya denganku..._

_Aku harap ini semua hanyalah mimpi buruk..._

_Semua ini ku harap tak pernah nyata..._

_Namun sayang, saat aku bangun aku sadar satu hal..._

_Bahwa semua ini nyata, bukan mimpi..._

_Aku sudah putus dengan Kris gege !_

_#FlashbackEnd_

_**To be continued...**_


	4. the ending

_Hai... selamat datang bulan Februari..._

_Tidak terasa aku akan comeback lagi dengan lagu "HELLO"..._

_Mmm, dan ini sudah 3 bulan sejak aku putus dengan gege..._

_Dan kudengar kalau dia tinggal di korea..._

_Tapi tak sekalipun aku bertemu dengannya,, walau ingin sekali.._

_Selama 3 bulan ini aku hanya mengetahui kabarnya dari TV dan internet..._

_Dan aku sering menndownload fotonya juga..._

_Seperti seorang fans?_

_Yap, karena aku masih sangat mengaguminya walau sekarang dia bukan pacarku lagi.._

_Dan jujur, aku tak pernah sedikit pun membencinya.._

_Dan jika tuhan memeberiku kesempatan untuk bersamanya lagi, _

_Aku mau sekali mengulang itu semua..._

_..._

_Ku dengar dia juga akan comeback di korea.._

_Senang sekali mendengar itu.._

_Walau aku tak satu stage lagi, _

_Tapi aku senang sekali dia ada disini.._

_Mengetahui bahwa dia ada di satu kota denganku saja, aku sudah begitu gembira.._

_..._

_Tapi ada satu hal yg sedikit membuatku tidak enak hati.._

_Yaitu kedekatannya dengan Tao.._

_Ya, dia memang menjadi couple dari Tao di grupnya.._

_Aku sedih melihatnya, karena mereka tampak begitu dekat.._

_Mereka begiru akrab.._

_Dan andai saja... yg akrab dengan dia adalah diriku :3_

_Aah apasih yg aku pikirkan !_

_Seharusnya aku tak boleh berpikir begitu.._

_Aku tak boleh menoleh kebelakang lagi..._

_._

_._

_._

_Maret 2013_

"hei... lama tak bertemu..." sapa seseorang saat aku ada di sebuah cafe di kawasan Hongdae.

"ehm... iya, hai juga gege..."

_..._

_Dan aku sangat terkejut..._

_Tiba-tiba Kris gege muncul dan itu membuatku gugup..._

_Bertemu dengannya pertama kali, sejak putusnya aku dan dia..._

_..._

"kau dengan siapa?" tanyanya.

"tadi aku bersama teman sekolahku, tapi mereka sudah pulang... gege sendiri datang dengan siapa?"

"aku sendirian juga, tadi berjalan-jalan sendiri lalu aku haus... jadi ku putuskan untuk masuk ke cafe ini... and God let me meet you here..." katanya sambil tersenyum.

"mmm, bagaimana kabarmu? Dan hubunganmu dengan Zitao?"

"aku baik, kau sendiri? hubungan apa yg kau maksud?"

"aku juga baik... semacam relationship? Mungkin?"

"ah kau bercanda,,, aku dan Zitao hanya sebatas adik-kakak.. aku memang terlihat dekat dengannya, tapi tak lebih dari itu... aku hanya bisa menganggapnya sebagai adik !"

"oh begitukah?" tanyaku sambil sedikit tersenyum lega.

"ya memang begitu ! dan bukan itu juga alasanku memutuskan hubunganku denganmu dulu..."

"tolong jangan bahas itu lagi,,, hatiku sakit saat mengingat itu !"

"kau marah denganku? "

"menurutmu apa diputuskan tiba-tiba oleh orang yg kau cintai itu tidak membuatmu shock? Kau mengajakku pergi berkencan hari itu, lalu kau memutuskanku juga di hari yg sama... itu menyakitkan !"

"iya aku tahu itu, tak mudah bagimu untuk memaafkanku... maafkan aku, kau boleh memebenciku..." katanya lalu berdiri hendak meninggalkan meja.

"tunggu...!" kataku sambil menarik tangannya.

"apa?"

"kau harus tahu... aku tidak pernah dan tidak akan pernah bisa memebencimu... mmm, karena aku mencintaimu..."

"kau mencintaiku? Masih mencintaiku?"

"eheem,,, ya... aku masih mencintaimu.. maaf aku masih tidak bisa melupakanmu"

"Ren, harusnya aku yg minta maaf... aku sudah bodoh karena memutuskan dirimu.. jika aku punya kesempatan lagi, aku ingin memulai semuanya lagi... dari awal.."

"kau selalu punya kesempatan, gege... tapi tidak sekarang ! "

"tapi kenapa? Kau bilang bahwa kau mencintaiku kan?"

"izinkan aku berfikir dulu... aku tak ingin salah langkah lagi.."

"aku akan selalu menunggu jawabanmu..."

"baiklah, aku pergi dulu..." kataku lalu meninggalkan dia di cafe itu.

...

.

.

_Malam hari aku sengaja untuk bertukar kamar dengan Aron Hyung, _

_Aku ingin tidur dengan Minhyun malam ini, karena ingin curhat dengannya._

_Karena biasanya akutidur dengan Baekho, dan Minhyun dengan Aron Hyung.._

..

"hyun... bagaimana jika aku kembali dengan Kris ge?"

"kau masih mencintainya kan? Boleh-boleh saja kalau kau ingin kembali..."

"iya hyun, aku masih mencintainya... dan dia bilang kalau ingin kembali padaku..."

"wah, kau tidak boleh menyiakan kesempatan itu..."

"iya, aku tahu itu hyun... tapi bagaimana caranya aku bilang kalau aku ingin kembali padanya? Aku ingin sesuatu yg special ! "

"kirimlah sms pada Kris ge, bilang kalau kau akan menemuinya di Music Bank besok... aku akan membantumu membuat sesuatu..."

"apa itu?"

"sudahlah... besok ku jelaskan... sekarang tidur dulu, sekarang sudah malam..."

.

.

.

"_**Kris ge, kau ada di ruang mana? Aku ingin menemuimu... aku sudah ada di studio KBS..." **__aku mengirim sms ke Kris gege._

_.._

_Aku datang ke stuio KBStv bersama Minhyun sambil membawa beberapa kertas gambar.._

_Aku pergi ke ruangan tempat Kris stay sebelum tampil..._

_Aku mengetuk pintu pelan, dan Baekhyun yg membuka pintunya..._

_.._

"Ren? Lama tidak bertemu... apa yg kau lakukan disini?" tanya Baekhyun.

"aku mau bertemu Kris..."

"Kris hyung... ada Ren..." teriaknya, lalu Kris berjalan menghampiriku..

"stop ! kau disitu saja... aku ingin memperlihatkan sesuatu.."

"oke, " katanya sambil stay 2 meter dariku.

..

_Aku mulai membalik kertas gambarku.._

_Disana terdapat beberapa tulisan :_

"**Hei Kris ge..."**

_kubalik ke halaman berikutnya_

"**aku memikirkan kenangan kita akhir-akhir ini..."**

"**Aku senang saat kemarin kau memintaku kembali padamu..."**

"**aku tidak ingin menyiakan kesempatan ini..."**

"**mari kita kembali..."**

"**i love you, Kris ge..."**

...

_Kris segera menghampiriku, dan dia memelukku..._

"tentu Ren,, kita kembali lagi..." bisiknya padaku.

"ciee ciee..." ledek semua orang yg ada di ruangan itu.

.

.

.

_Oktober 2013_

_Ini sudah 7 bulan sejak aku dan Kris kembali bersama..._

_Dan semua baik-baik saja..._

_Cinta yg sempat pupus, kini telah bersemi kembali..._

_Dan seiring berjalannya waktu, _

_Cintaku padanya makin bertambah..._

_Aku mencintainya... sangat mencintainya..._

_Wo ai ni, Kris ge..._

_Dan ku harap ini akan berjalan selamanya..._


End file.
